Kira Nerys (mirror)
For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (AMU). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (DMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). :I don't want your fear.--I want your love. : – Intendant Kira Nerys, 2370 In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran who was the intendant of Bajor in the late 24th century. She was stationed on Terok Nor and Gul Elim Garak was her second-in-command. Her first officer, Gul Elim Garak, plotted to kill her, in the hope of succeeding her as Intendant, on numerous occasions but these plans came to nothing. Kira was also known to have had romances with the mirror Benjamin Sisko, Bareil Antos and Ezri Tigan and Typhuss James Halliwell and alternate mirror Kathryn Janeway. By late 2378 she was stationed on Tantok Nor and Gul Broca was her second-in-command. Kira didn't know that Typhuss took six secret lovers behind her back, the lovers included B'Elanna, Xena, Annika, Olivia, Samantha and Helen. Early Life Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Bajor to Kira Taban and Kira Meru. History Kira often displayed hedonistic tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with Human slaves both male and female. Kira was formerly the Intendant of the Alliance space station Terok Nor, with her second in command Elim Garak. Kira ruled over the station with an iron fist, but used varying methods to do her job. She was manipulative where necessary, but ruthless and violent on other occasions, often rounding up Terran slaves and executing them randomly. She did, however, often view certain people with a certain affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. In 2374, Intendant Kira takes Bariel Antos as her consort. Typhuss tries to kill Bariel Antos and is stopped by Kira. Later Bariel joins the Terran Rebellion. In 2375, Intendant Kira again takes Typhuss as her consort. By 2375 she had also, apparently, engaged in a lesbian relationship with Ezri Tigan. Kira Nerys was an openly bisexual version of Major Kira in the mirror universe, she loves to wear leather and dawdle in a hot tub. Kira likes the most fashionable leather pants, tops, bras, and whips. The Intendant is sensual, kinky and ruthless. She will use sex to pass the time or to manipulate others. However, she also wants people to love her. Like Dukat, she sees no reason why a cruel despot should not enjoy the devotion of those around her. This is one reason why she is so delighted to meet Kira: After all, if you can't love me, who can? Trained in hand to hand combat, seductress, can handle a phaser and a born leader. Chief of security Prior to becoming Intendant of Bajor, she served as chief of security for her predecessor, Gul Dukat on Terok Nor. While in this post, she helped Dukat conceal his affair with her mother, Kira Meru. 2369 Shortly before her encounter with her primary universe counterpart, Intendant Kira was elected Overseer of the Alliance during a conclave on Khitomer, giving her authority over trade matters and placing her directly beneath Regent Worf. The appointment drew the ire of Intendant Deanna Troi of Betazed, who encouraged First Minister Winn Adami to assassinate Kira. Winn's associates in The Circle hired Annika Hansen to assassinate Kira, unaware that she was an agent of the Obsidian Order. On orders from her superior, Enabran Tain, Hansen revealed the plans to Kira and subsequently assassinated Winn on her behalf. 2370 Kira and Intendant Kira]] In 2370, Typhuss James Halliwell was freed from being a slave to the Alliance by Intendant Kira Nerys and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. Later that year, she encountered Major Kira Nerys and Dr. Julian Bashir from primary universe when the two crossed over to the mirror universe, the Intendant became enamored with her counterpart. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their universe in 2267 and how Spock had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. 2371 Kira later encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to Terok Nor by Miles O'Brien in 2371. Believing him to be "her" Sisko, the Intendant was duped by him, long enough for him to convince Jennifer Sisko to join the Terran Rebellion. 2372 After the Rebellion captured Terok Nor in 2372, the Intendant was captured by them before she was able to escape. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent Worf's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp "shadows". Intendant Kira was later freed by Nog, although she killed him on the off-chance that he would reveal her escape to the rebels. She was then able to escape from the station and sought refuge on Bajor. 2373 In 2373, Intendant Kira began to hunt down the Terran rebels with the [[IKS Negh'Var (mirror)|IKS Negh'Var]] along with five Cardassian Galor class cruisers and seven Klingon birds of prey along with her Terran lover Typhuss James Halliwell. Intendant Kira was able to destroy a number of rebel bases with her fleet and destroyed many rebel ships. 2374 In 2374 Kira, with Bareil Antos, instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9. Bareil posed as the deceased former Vedek. She was prevented from doing so by Major Kira Nerys. 2375 In 2375, Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance - and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship, the ''Negh'Var''. She was later able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. Several days later, however, her escape pod was detected and retrieved by a Klingon vessel. While she was in no way responsible for Worf's capture by the Terran Rebellion, she provided an easy scapegoat for the Klingons. She was taken to First City on Qo'noS, became the sex slave of Martok, Worf's successor as Regent, and was routinely humiliated by him over the course of several months. To add insult to injury, Martok insisted on referring to her as "Intendant" to emphasise her significantly reduced status. In order to undermine the authority of Intendant Ro Laren, the Regent had Kira sent to the Negh'Var, which Ro was using as her flagship and which the Alliance had seemingly recaptured in the intervening months, to serve as the Intendant's adjutant. Although her position was officially that of a low level bureaucrat, she was still treated as if she were a slave and was housed with the other slaves aboard the Negh'Var. As part of her duties as Ro's adjutant, she reviewed reports of the theft of a large quantity of kelbonite (a refractory metal which is capable of interfering with sensors) and various items of missing equipment and material, all emanating from within a five lightyear radius of the Trivas system. By placing these disparate reports in context with one another, she correctly determined that the Terran Rebellion had captured the abandoned Alliance ore processing station Empok Nor, which was located in the Trivas system, and was using it as a shipyard. Furthermore, the rebels had stolen the kelbonite in order to prevent Alliance vessels from detecting their activities and launching an attack on the station. She took this information to General Duras but he dismissed her concerns and took no action, leading Kira to believe that he was afraid to act without the support of Ro. Kira then realised that she need to cultivate an ally who was not aboard the Negh'Var and contacted Captain Kurn of the IKS Ya'Vang, the younger brother of the disgraced former Regent Worf. After convincing him that his concerns were well justified, she persuaded him to allow her to accompany him during the attack on Empok Nor. Kira's plan proved to be a complete success as the rebel forces at Empok Nor were overwhelmed by the Ya'Vang's attack within less than an hour. After Ro was convicted of treason against the Alliance by the Bajoran Parliament and turned over to the Klingons to face a war crimes tribunal, she was re-appointed Intendant of Bajor. Her first act was to promote Kurn to general and place him in command of the Negh'Var, which became her flagship. In the aftermath of the attack on Empok Nor, the rebel generals Julian Bashir and Zek were taken prisoner aboard the latter's ship the Capital Gain. Although she killed Zek almost immediately by stabbing him in his carotid artery, she took great pleasure in torturing Bashir over many months. She claimed that she owed him as he had tortured her while she was a prisoner on Terok Nor following its capture by the Terran Rebellion in 2372. She was able to offer Martok sexual favors in exchange for the Klingon battle cruiser, the Negh'Var. The Regent let Intendant Kira use his beloved Klingon 9th fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, however, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. 2377 In 2377, the Klingon ninth fleet was destroyed in the Badlands after being sent there by Intendant Kira to destroy rebellion strongholds. 2378 By late 2378, Kira Nerys was the Intendant of the Cardassian ''Nor'' class station Tantok Nor located in the Kelrab system in Cardassian space and Gul Broca was her second-in-command. In 2378 Kira encounters Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and fell in love with him, despite the fact that he hated her. 2379 In 2379, Intendant Kira crossed over to the primary universe and kidnapped Typhuss James Kira. After intense brainwashing from the Alliance, Typhuss became Kira's loyal servant, personal bodyguard and love slave. Kira enjoyed her new Terran slave until Colonel Samantha Carter rescued Typhuss and was able to break his brainwashing and then returning to the primary universe with Captain Kira. 2382-2383 In 2382, the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] captured Intendant Kira Nerys. Intendant Kira Nerys was in the Intrepid brig for one year then was released in 2383 by Captain Typhuss James Kira. By 2382, after intense brainwashing from Federation scientists, Intendant Kira Nerys was no longer a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In 2383 Intendant Kira Nerys becomes a Captain's personal guard, protecting Typhuss James Kira. 2385 In 2385, Intendant Kira grew bored of the Federation and the primary universe, longing for "her old life" and not wanting to be bound to any man, even Typhuss. In the dead of night, she gave him the slip and returned to the mirror universe, where she returned to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She was allowed back because, during her stay with the Federation, Kira gathered much tactical information, which the Alliance believed could be used for their advantage should they choose to invade the primary universe. After Kira returned to the mirror universe, Kira was in command of the [[IKS Negh'Var II (mirror)|IKS Negh'Var]]. 2387 In 2387, Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Typhuss, her Terran lover, when he joined the Galactic Commonwealth and Typhuss was no longer the Intendant of the Terran slave colonies on Bajor. Alternate mirror universes of the Maquis]] In an alternate mirror universe, Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajoran sector. Kira was born to Kira Taban and Kira Meru in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province on Bajor. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Major Kira. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe. In another alternate mirror universe, Intendant Kira Nerys met her end in early 2377, when she was killed by Iliana Ghemor and took her place. According to the alternate version of Iliana Ghemor, the Intendant's impersonator intends to fulfill Trakor's First Prophecy, becoming the Emissary of the Prophets instead of Benjamin Sisko, who was seemingly killed some years prior. Ghemor arrived at the alternate Terok Nor in command of a fleet of Alliance ships, still under the guise of the Intendant. She then destroyed Bajor's capital of Ashalla and threatened continued destruction of the planet if the rebels did not capitulate the station, which they immediately did. Once in control of the station, she moved it toward the wormhole and placed herself in the airlock that would first touch the wormhole's event horizon in the hopes that she would complete the prophecy and become the Emissary. Encounter with the alternate mirror universe In 2374, Intendant Kira encountered Captain Kathryn Janeway of the [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] of the Terran Empire from an alternate mirror universe. Intendant Kira fell in love with Kathryn Janeway and Janeway remained on Terok Nor for a few months until Kira could find a way to return Janeway to her universe. While on the station Janeway became Intendant Kira's lover. Kira modified a multidimensional transporter device to allow Janeway to return to her universe, although the power required was large. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Alliance personnel Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Tantok Nor personnel Category:Intendants Category:IKS Negh'Var personnel Category:IKS Negh'Var II personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Slaves